The Space In Between Us
by The Girl Who Loved Tom Brady
Summary: He had been Blaine Warbler for so long, but Kurt stole him away in a fantastic, wonderful, new direction. A collection of Klaine short stories.
1. Topeka

**Topeka  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson wasn't the type to talk very much, he left that to Kurt, but when he did he always considered his words carefully and said them with such conviction as to convince anyone that he also believed them. Unfortunately, this also made it extremely difficult for him to interrupt the near-hysterical Kurt Hummel yelling at him.<p>

When it seemed that Kurt finally stopped to take a breath, Blaine struggled with finding the right words. _Why are you crying? _Before long, the senior was off again and the shorter brunette lost his chance. He wanted to say something, anything, to make whatever it was go away. _What is wrong?_

When he was on stage, the warm baritone was more confident than he ever could be with the spoken word, if only because they were practiced many times beforehand. However, backstage, Blaine couldn't find his voice. _Was it something I did? _Why was this so hard? It had taken him too long to find Kurt in the first place for him to mess this up further. The young man thought he was doing everything right, he prided himself on being the perfect gentleman, the perfect boyfriend. It terrified him to be anything less because the charming prince was the one role he had learned how to play when he wasn't in front of a crowded audience. It was only through Kurt and near Kurt and with Kurt that Blaine felt he was able to let a little bit of his careful smile slip. He wasn't any less the handsome dapper young man, but Kurt made him actually believe for once it wasn't a performance. _What did I do? _He had been Blaine Warbler for so long, but Kurt stole him away in a fantastic, wonderful, new direction. He had no idea where they were going, which was normally a paralyzing concept for Blaine, but he wanted to all the same. _What did I do wrong?_

Kurt was so much braver than Blaine ever was; the younger teen just wished that his boyfriend knew how much. He had the courage to say these things, to talk, to yell, to stand up, to be someone that wasn't just stage solos and empty smiles. Kurt was fierce, flawed, and much more human than Blaine was. Blaine hid behind his baritone voice and perfect guarded smile whereas Kurt carried all his hurt and heartbreak and hope on unwavering tenor notes. The dark-haired teen felt those all-too familiar walls coming back up, suffocating him with the anxiety, worry, and fear of expectation.

He shuffled backwards away from Kurt. _Was I something I said? Was it something I didn't say? What do you want me to say now? Tell me so I can fix this. _His heart raced and he began to feel lightheaded. Blaine couldn't even keep up with whatever it was Kurt was yelling... _Please... Just give me a moment. I'll get this, I promise, I just need to... _He couldn't keep up with his own body as he tried to breathe. _... catch my breath._

"Say something."

Blaine balked, blinking at the now very serious, very stony, and very silent Kurt. _I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry... _"… I don't know what to say."

* * *

><p>Don't claim any rights to Glee. It's my first foray into this fandom so wanted to work out in writing a little bit of Blaine's head, considering the show usually is more heavily into Kurt's point of view. I don't mind Blaine being younger, if anything it's adds another interesting dynamic in their relationship. Title is from Ludo! Leave a review!<p> 


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Wish You Were Here**

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door. The teen could faintly hear the rustle of movement from the apartment before the door opened a few inches, and Blaine blinked at him in surprise. "Kurt? You're here early," he said through the slim opening, "I mean… that's fine. I just wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes. Our movie isn't for an hour and a half."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes with a grin, "I was in the neighborhood. Are you going to let me in?"

"What?" A pause and Blaine frowned lightly, "Right. Yeah. Of course." He opened the door completely and stepped aside to let his boyfriend inside the apartment. The older boy smiled as awkwardly closed the door behind them and motioned to the couch. "Make yourself at home, I just need to change real quickly," Blaine mumbled, running his hand nervously through his unkept hair. Seeing Kurt nod, the younger teen retreated to the privacy of his bedroom.

The taller boy studied the living room while waiting. It was well-kept and although it didn't have much furniture, it still felt like a complete space. Kurt felt it was a little barren of _Blaine_, but only because it was new. His boyfriend would grow into the space, just as he had grown into McKinley and New Directions. He tapped his hands against his knees, humming some melody that popped into his head.

Kurt noticed a crumpled navy jacket sitting beside him, out of place in the otherwise clean apartment. He shook his head, well nobody was _perfect, _he thought fondly as he lifted it up to fold it. He frowned. It was Blaine's Dalton blazer. Even stranger was the fact the all-too-familiar navy and garnet tie had been laying haphazardly underneath where the blazer had been. Still in double-Windsor knot, it was as though the tie had been hastily thrown off and aside. Kurt thought back, when he had first come inside, Blaine had been in a white dress shirt and gray slacks…

"Ready?" Blaine asked brightly, coming out of his room in gray jeans and a dark polo.

Wordlessly, Kurt handed him the folded jacket.

"Oh," the younger teen said looking down. "Thanks. I guess I… I wonder how that got out here."

He leaned down to grab the tie from the couch as well. Kurt ran his thumb against the silk tie as Blaine fumbled with a hanger and getting the blazer into his coat closet. He thought of how much he had missed McKinley when he had been attending Dalton.

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted his thoughts, looking at the other teen expectantly, his hand held out for the tie. The taller boy gave him the tie and Blaine smiled brightly, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks," he grinned, folding it delicately. "You ready to go?"

The phrase seemed sad to Kurt, or maybe it was just him. "Of course," Kurt replied. He paused, watching as Blaine reached back into the closet and tucked the tie into the blazer's inside pocket. "You look good," he complemented.

Blaine laughed, closing the closet door. Out of sight, but not quite out of Kurt's mind. "I always look good. Come on, if we go now we'll have time to grab coffee before the movie."

* * *

><p>So this became my collection of drabbles haha! There probably will be more. Title is from Pink Floyd! Leave a review!<p> 


End file.
